


Dibs

by happilyeveramber



Series: Dibs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Creeper Derek, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Derek, Pining Derek, Really just fluff, Scott McCall & Derek Hale Friendship, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Wears Glasses, The notebook totally has a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeveramber/pseuds/happilyeveramber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dibs,” Derek calls as he watches the kid across the schoolyard. He has messy hair and thick glasses and a ridiculously baggy plaid over shirt. Derek can’t help but think about how much fun it would be to unwrap him like a present.</p><p>“You can have him,” Isaac replies, letting out a low whistle as the boy somehow manages to trip over nothing and spill his coffee on a redhead and her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dibs

Derek is waiting for Boyd to bring him back his coffee when he spots him.

“Dibs,” Derek calls as he watches the kid across the schoolyard. He has messy hair and thick glasses and a ridiculously baggy plaid over shirt. Derek can’t help but think about how much fun it would be to unwrap him like a present just for Derek.

“You can have him,” Isaac replies, letting out a low whistle as the boy somehow manages to trip over nothing and spill his coffee on a redhead and her boyfriend.

“Who, Stilinski?” Erica asks with a single eyebrow raised. “He’s in my math class.”

“He’s a senior?” Derek frowns. How come he had never seen him around before?

“No, I think he’s actually a sophomore. He’s just, like, ridiculously smart. He’s always raising his hand and talking about things that confuse even the teacher.” Erica rolls her eyes and flicks her hair out of her face. “It’s incredibly annoying.”

“Maybe he just seems really smart because you’re really dumb,” Isaac grins.

“Says the guy with the 2.4 GPA,” Erica snarls. Derek continues to stare at the kid- Stilinski. He looks like the kind of person who thinks in exclamation marks.

Isaac shrugs. “It’s not my fault society doesn’t recognize true genius.”

Even Derek rolls his eyes at that one.

“Shut up, you two,” Boyd says as he arrives, pulling Erica close and handing Derek a coffee. Derek nods at him gratefully, both for the remark and the drink.

“Did I miss anything other than you idiots’ banter?” Boyd asks, rolling his eyes.

“Derek has a hard on for Stiles Stilinski,” Erica giggles.

Boyd’s gaze drops immediately down to Derek’s crotch but moves away quickly.

“His name is _Stiles Stilinski_?” Isaac says, wrinkling his nose. Derek shoots him a defensive look.

“Eh, I think it’s just a nickname, I don’t know. But that’s what he calls himself.” Erica shrugs, snuggling in closer to Boyd.

“Wait, I think I’ve heard of him,” Boyd says thoughtfully. “Wasn’t he the one who set up that explosion in Harris’ lab last year?”

“Yup, that’s him,” Erica says with a small laugh. She turns to smirk at Derek. “He’s definitely a keeper.”

“ _Stiles Stilinski_?” If Isaac’s eyebrow was raised any further up his forehead, it would fly off.

Derek sighs. He needs new friends.

 

::

 

“You should talk to Scott McCall,” Isaac says suddenly a week later in the cafeteria.

“What,” Derek replies, his mouth full of burger.

Isaac wrinkles his nose disdainfully. “You should talk to Scott McCall,” he repeats. “He’s Stiles’ best friend. If you want to get in those skinny jeans, you better warm McCall up to you.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Derek asks, though he thinks he knows.

“Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski- which still makes me shudder, by the way. Holy shit, you didn’t already fuck him and forget, did you? Jesus, man.” He takes an impressed bite out of his sandwich.

“No, you idiot, I know who you’re talking about. But why do I need to talk to this McCall kid?”

Isaac lets out an exasperated sigh. “Be _cause_. If you want to court Stiles right, you need to know something about him. And Scott will know pretty much everything there is to know.”

“Court him?” Derek shudders.

“Or fuck him.” Isaac shrugs.

Erica and Boyd arrive then, Erica already talking about some douchebag in one of her classes. But Derek’s mind is far away.

 _Huh. Scott McCall_.

 

::

 

“Hi,” Derek grits out to the terrified kid below him. The kid immediately takes another huff of his inhaler before finally speaking up.

“Hello? What do you want from me? My lunch money?”

Derek rolls his eyes so hard he fears they are going to fall out his eye sockets. “ _No_ , you idiot. I just want to ask you a question.”

“Oh.” McCall’s shoulders seem to relax a bit. “Look, if somebody pranked you and then blamed me, I can almost guarantee it was Stiles. I promise I would never do whatever it is he did to you.”

Derek sighs. “No, Jesus. Though, it is about him…”

“Who, Stiles?” Suddenly, Scott’s voice goes a little steely and his (uneven) jaw sets. “Listen, he’s been through enough and if you are seriously immature enough that you can’t pick on someone your own size, then you’ll have to go through me.” He pauses and frowns. “Or at least my girlfriend.” Though McCall’s words are tough (well, most of them), Derek _is_ a Hale, the line of human lie detectors. He can tell that the kid is still kind of terrified. Derek can feel himself liking the boy a little bit more.

The kid still looks ready for a fight. Derek sighs again. “What’s his favorite color?”

“Wha?” McCall asks, looking thrown.

“His favorite color. What is it?”

“Uh, red, but-”

“Thank you,” Derek grunts before turning to leave, leaving McCall still gaping behind him. He stops for a moment and then turns around. “If anyone else picks on him, tell them to come to me. And make sure to give me their names, alright?” McCall nods dumbly and Derek quickly leaves before he can say anything else idiotic.

::

 

From there, Derek and Scott strike up an easy agreement. In exchange for protection from anyone stupid enough to pick on the sheriff’s son- which really? Derek knew he had bad taste, but _come on_ \- and his best friend, Scott gave Derek tidbits of information on Stiles. Derek had to begrudgingly admit - to himself only- that he kind of actually liked Stiles. At least from the information he was given and the way he observed the boy.

Derek was perfectly content with the deal he and Scott had. Until Stiles finally confronted him.

“So, what, is he your new pet project?” Derek is rifling through his locker, looking for his textbook when he hears the voice. He assumes it isn’t for him and continues to look.

“Don’t you dare ignore me!” At the raised voice, he decides to peek around his open locker door, expecting to see two teenagers fighting. Instead, he finds Stiles Stilinski.

“Uh,” he says, shocked.

“I _know_ it’s you keeping those Neanderthals away, okay? I don’t know why, but I know it’s you. I mean, do you and Scott think I’m an idiot? You appearing whenever Deucalion or Aiden or Ethan shoots me a wrong look? And you and Scott, always huddled off, whispering like schoolgirls? What, is it because he’s innocent and eager? You want to destroy him?” Stiles’ voice has white rage in it.

“Uh,” he says.

“What you didn’t count on is Scott being a terrible liar. You know what he told me? That you and him were in Mythology club together. First of all, there is no Mythology club. Trust me, if there was, I would be the leader. And he said people weren’t bullying me anymore because I was gaining muscle. _Ha_! We all know that isn’t true.” Stiles flexes a bicep and Derek resists the urge to drool.

“I don’t need you using and abusing him, okay? If you really wanted to be with him, you wouldn’t make it a secret? And, in case you haven’t heard? Allison- you know, his _girlfriend_ \- is a total badass. Me and her both will castrate you if this continues. You got that?”

“Um,” Derek says.

“You’re pathetic,” Stiles snarls before stomping away.

Derek promptly slams his head into his locker ten times.

 

::

 

“ _Scott_ ,” Derek half-whines as he corners Scott after lacrosse practice.

“Oh, hey, Derek. What’s up?” Scott grins easily at him.

“I fucked up.”

 

::

 

Scott insists they go out for ice cream after Derek explains the predicament. Fucking _ice cream_.

“Well, it could be worse,” Scott tries, whipped cream on his nose.

Derek shoots him a longsuffering look and hands him a napkin.

“Thanks. Okay, okay, it’s pretty bad. But, at least we can explain it, right? He’ll probably listen to me,” Scott shrugs hopefully. Then he narrows his eyes. “Or you could just confess your huge gay crush to him finally.”

Derek chokes on his vanilla milkshake. “I never told you that I had a crush!” Then, he catches himself. “Because I _don’t_!”

“Oh, _come on_ , Derek, it’s painfully obvious. You are always asking me about him. You have a notebook full of things about him with his name on it. And a _heart_.”

Derek surges forward. “It does _not_ have a heart!” Then, he wilts. “It doesn’t.”

Scott puts his hand on his shoulder, leaving behind a chocolate handprint. “I know, buddy, I know.”

It really doesn’t have a heart. Not a big one anyway.

 

::

 

Derek swallows nervously and glances back at his car. Scott and Isaac both give him cheeky grins and thumbs ups. Erica had wanted to come but Derek had shot Boyd a desperate look and her boyfriend had immediately suggested a bowling date. Definitely still his favorite.

Derek takes a deep breath and finally knocks on the door. The sheriff’s door. Sheriff _Stilinski’s_ door. Oh, God, what is he doing?

Stiles answers the door and, upon seeing who it is, immediately slams it shut again.

“Stiles!” Derek calls desperately, knowing he shouldn’t have listened to his damn friends. “Stiles, come on, open up! Please.” He is so glad that Erica isn’t here to see him fail. She would never let it go.

Stiles opens the door slightly, only enough for him to peek through. “What is it?”

“I think we’ve had a misunderstanding. A big one. If you would just let me explain-”

“I think I got what’s going on pretty clear, thank you very much. So, no thanks.” He goes to close the door again, but Derek unthinkingly shoves his hand into the crevice, stopping it.

“ _Ow_ , shit! Listen, Stiles, you only think that because you didn’t give me a chance to explain-”

“You just kept saying ‘uh’,” Stiles interrupts, glaring at him.

“I was building up to it!” Derek exclaims, exasperated. Stiles grins thinly, though it seems involuntary.

“Fine, explain,” Stiles crosses his arms and taps his foot on the ground. Derek sighs. “Can I please come in?”

With a sigh, Stiles flings the door wide open, walking to his living room and sitting comfortably on his couch. Derek looks around, wondering where to sit, as Stiles watches in amusement before finally patting the seat next to him.

Derek sighs, chewing his lip. “Okay, this might sound a little creepy, but-”

“Great way to start a conversation, A+,” Stiles mutters, to which Derek shoots him a dirty look.

“Look, I didn’t help you out because I liked Scott, I helped Scott out because I liked you,” Derek blurts out. At Stiles’ confused look, he continues. “I traded protection from bullies for you two in exchange for Scott telling me information about you. Not in a creepy way! I just… I didn’t know how else to get to know you and I liked you?” Derek’s shoulders tense as Stiles stares at him unabashedly.

“Liked me? As in, past tense?” Stiles finally asks, leaning forward just an inch. Derek’s heart leaps.

“Um, present tense? Depending on how you feel?” Derek winces, hating how this _kid_ turns him into a nervous teenager on his first date.

“Definitely present tense,” Stiles whispers, before pressing their lips together. Derek opens his mouth almost immediately, whimpering into Stiles’ mouth. It’s sloppy and eager and their teeth clack together more than once, but it’s perfect. _Stiles_ is perfect.

Stiles pulls back slightly, cradling Derek’s face in his hands. “Derek?”

“Hmm?” Derek replies with, still feeling a bit dazed.

“That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s still a bit creepy and weird that you went to Scott for things I would have gladly told you, but still.”

“So, should I give you my leather jacket?” Derek asks with a smirk, because he prides himself on being able to be at least a little bit of an asshole even after his breath was stolen.

Stiles bites his lip- which, _Jesus_ , Derek has got to get his hormones under control, he feels like a thirteen year old- and looks down. “Look, Derek, I don’t know. I mean, you seem pretty cool from the two conversations we’ve has together. And, dude, you’re totally hot- I mean, I probably would not be this forgiving at all if it was Greenberg creepily stalking me-”

“I wasn’t stalking you!” Derek growls with what he refuses to call a pout. Stiles smiles patronizingly at him and pats him on the head.

“Uh-huh, sure. But, like I said, we’ve only had _two_ conversations. I mean, I get that getting to know each other is half the fun, but we know literally _nothing_ about each other.” Stiles rubs the back of his neck with a small sigh.

“I know your favorite color is red. I know you’re in a senior-level math class. I know you pined after Lydia Martin for years. I know your dad is the Sherriff, and that you care about him and his health. I know you wear that infuriatingly snug red hoodie on test days. I know you bite your lip or your nails when you’re nervous. I know you insist on wearing at least two layers almost every day, even though we live in fucking California. I know you’re funny and smart and kind of fucking gorgeous, and I know I want you. Is that enough?”

Stiles gapes at him for a solid thirty seconds before a tiny grin curls up his lips. “Scott told you all of that?”

Derek rolls his eyes. “I may have figured some of it out for myself.”

Stiles smiles at him, wide and easy. “So, I guess I have some catching up to do, huh?”

Derek’s heart threatens to burst out of his chest. “Uh. I guess you do.”

Stiles’ expression turns sly. “So… That notebook that I spied in your locker the other day, the one with the hearts and big S… Does it possibly have anything to do with little ole me?”

Derek scrubs his face with his palm, regretting everything. “It doesn’t have any fucking hearts,” he mutters into his hand.

Stiles’ laugh takes over his whole body and he leans over to peck Derek.

Derek decides he might not regret _everything_.

 

::

 

When Derek finally comes back out with Stiles on his arm, they both crack up all over again when Scott can’t decide who to warn not to break the other’s heart.

(He finally chooses to tell them to just never break up. Derek thinks he can handle that.)

**Author's Note:**

> ERICA AND BOYD ARE ALWAYS GOING TO BE ALIVE IN MY AUS OK SH IM IN DENIAL  
> [click this](http://www.bisexualkitsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
